Recent progress in mass spectrometry has depended heavily on advances in methods of ion formation. Creation of stable molecular ions of complex molecules with minimum internal energy has been a primary goal of such experiments. The most widely used methods to achieve this are electrospray ionization (ESI) and matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI). The newer ambient ionization methods, such as desorption electrospray ionization (DESI), allow samples to be examined in their native state with minimal or no sample pre-treatment. These advantages and the resulting speed of analysis have led to the introduction of some fifty different variants of ambient ionization. Direct analysis in real time (DART), extractive electrospray ionization (EESI), desorption atmospheric pressure chemical ionization (DAPCI), desorption atmospheric pressure photoionization (DAPPI), laser ablation electrospray ionization (LAESI), and paper spray ionization, are some of the new methods introduced over the past decade.
Many of those methods use a high voltage source coupled to the probe to achieve ionization in an ambient environment. The application of high voltage can sometimes cause unwanted fragmentation of a target analyte during the ionization process.